dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Prestige Classes
Prestige Classes are classes that often offer greater bonuses and stats than base classes, but require you to meet certain requirements before taking them, the most common of which is finding out about the class in game, or finding someone to be your teacher and give you the basics. These two requirements are often the same, as the player will meet someone with a class they like, and learn it from them. There are many prestige classes, far more than there are base classes, but I will list the most common and popular ones I've used here. Note also that many prestige classes are made up by the DM, sometimes on the spot, so never rule anything out when it comes to choosing a prestige class. I will acknowledge that certain prestige classes are simply better than others, and will assign a tier rating to all prestige classes, with a rating of 1 being equal to a citizen, 2 equal to a base class, 3 as slightly better, and so on. Arc-mancer Classes - 3-4 From pyromancers to auramancers, the label arc-mancer is a catch-all category for a specialist mage that takes your specialization and adds the -mancer suffix. A list of the most common types of arc-mancers is found here, which then lead to that specific class. Archmage - 4 Archmages are simply more powerful versions of regular mages, but don't let their simplicity fool you. While a cube is simple, it holds more strength than a twisted, wandering design. Assassin - 4 Masters of silent killing and single strike deaths, assassins are the best at taking enemies out one by one without so much as a scratch. Battlemage - 4 Experts at both arcane magic and melee combat, battlemages often combine the two with devastating touch spells delivered through weapon strikes, besides the normal magic spells. They are also quite good at protection and aura magic. Channeler - 5 An ancient, secret magic technique similar to arcane magic, but is, in fact, neither arcane nor divine. Channeling draws its power from the elusive "Source", and is an ability only found in an extraordinarily small portion of sentient races, and those that can only discover so in extremely rare circumstances or by being tested by one who already has discovered their own ability to channel. Dragon Hunter - 3 One who has devoted their entire life to slaying dragons, a dragon hunter is optimally suited to fight dragons, trained to be resistant to a dragon's strengths and to exploit their weaknesses. They most often use bows or dual weapons and light armor in pursuit of their quarry, much like a ranger, though dragon hunters who favor heavier arms and armor aren't a rarity. Dragon Rider - 4 A dragon rider is a non-dragon sentient being who has bonded with a dragon in such a way that they are connected at the very core of their beings. As a result of this bond, the non-dragon partner becomes subject to the natural magic present in dragons and gains a whole host of abilities. This bond also affects the dragon much in the same way, but it is unclear as to why this is. Dragon Warrior - 10 A dragon warrior is one who has dedicated their life to complete mastery of combat in all its forms, from magical, to ranged, to melee, to even political, and skill. They aim to be the best at everything there is, but because of this, training is very difficult, very slow, and very tedious. Few who actually meet the prerequisites to become dragon warriors go past a few levels. Elementalist - 3 The elementalist embodies the very soul of the elements, using them exclusively to produce a variety of effects otherwise impossible to achieve if one were a regular mage. Because of this, elementalists are exclusively evocationists. Heirophant - 4 Heirophants are the wardens of the gods, surpassing simple worship and preaching and doing their direct will. In order to do this, the gods grant heirophants even greater power than that of a normal cleric. Those of high enough rank even achieve immortality. Shapeshifter - 2 A shapeshifter is one who has made their physical form malleable enough to change it drastically at will, such as a changeling or doppleganger, or someone who has gone through something that allows them to do so, such as a cursed object or failed spell, or even lycanthropy in some rare cases unlocking the ability to transform into various animals rather than a singular one. Note that this is a true altering of self in the class, rather than the simple surface change druids and other magic spells provide. Spellsword - 4 Experts at both arcane magic and melee combat, battlemages often combine the two with devastating touch spells delivered through weapon strikes, besides the normal magic spells. Sword Master - 3 A sword master is one that strives for complete mastery over bladed weapons, developing skill, finesse, and elegance over bashing someone reapeatedly until they stop moving. Most see it as a beautiful art form and as such are professional duelists or exhibitionists in an arena or for show, rather than for practical use, though a true sword master is more than adept at combat, provided they aren't disarmed. Weapon Master - 4 Weapon masters are the best when it comes to physical combat. Agile, powerful, and definitely skilled, they can use nearly anything as a weapon to inflict serious damage. This take a lot of training to learn though, so few pursue this class.